The present invention relates to the field of specialized receptacles and is particular concerned with a receptacle unit for both refuse and ash.
Recent government regulations in some areas have made it illegal to smoke indoors in public areas. Accordingly, a large number of tobacco smokers must now resort to smoking outdoors. In order to maintain an appearance of neatness and cleanliness, most public areas therefore are encouraged to provide some means preferably in the form of ashtrays for receiving ash and cigarette butts.
In restaurants, theaters and other establishments where people gather, the convenient disposition of various papers and plastic items such as drinking straws, waxed paper for butter pats, candy and gum wrappers, empty cigarette packages or the like, is a problem. In areas wherein smokers are encouraged to smoke outdoors, refuse or trash containers are generally provided adjacent outdoor ashtrays. Refuse containers are added despite the presence of ashtrays since trash items should not be placed in receptacles containing cigarette ashes because of their relative flammability. Any trash being carelessly dropped into an ashtray containing an unextinguished cigarette may potentially create a small but potentially dangerous blaze. Furthermore, ashtrays are generally too shallow to hold trash paper. Thus the trash are susceptible to being scattered about thereby creating a disorderly appearance. Additionally, areas littered by small papers, plastic material or the like require increased time by personnel to clean.
The prior art has shown some examples of combination trash and ash receptacles. For example, it is known in the prior art you have ashtrays with collapsible bottoms functioning to empty ashes from the ashtray into a larger container below.
These receptacles are designed to receive large quantity of ashes before emptying is necessary and are not designed to be trash receptacles. Any trash deposited in them is mixed with the ashes and is subject to catching fire. Also, previously, ashtrays have been combined with containers such as for tobacco, cigarettes and matches. Most of these devices serve as smokers"" appliances by providing a container for the tobacco or cigarettes and a combined closure-ashtray.
The closure-ashtrays are generally designed to function as covers for the containers until the tobacco or cigarettes are depleted and the containers discarded. Further, the closure-ashtray must be removed to gain access into the container.
Another drawback commonly associated with prior art combination trash/ash receptacles is that they are typically cumbersome and are not ergonomically optimized.
Since public areas are often crowded for space most prior art structures take up room in an objectable manner. Still further, most prior art structures suffer from lacing in theft prevention features. Indeed, it is a sad reality of modem times that objects left outdoors and unattended are subject to being vandalized and stolen. Thus, it relatively often happens with prior art structures that the latter be stolen requiring costly replacement.
Also, some of the prior art structures suffer from defining horizontal surfaces which could be unwantingly used by lazy individuals as permanent resting surfaces for their trash and other materials. Still further, some prior art structures were unergonomically designed and, thus, do not allow for quick and easy maintenance and cleaning thereof.
Furthermore, some of the prior art structures are relatively complex and require different manufacturing processes for the ashtray and trash receptacle sections. The different design used for the ashtray and the trash receptacle not only increases the production cost but also suffers from providing an aesthetical solutions. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved combination refuse and ash receptacle unit.
Advantages of the present invention include the fact that in one embodiment of the invention the proposed refuse and ash receptacle unit provides separate containers for trash and ash thus reducing the risk of dangerous blazes resulting from trash being carelessly dropped in an ashtray containing an unextinguished cigarette. Further, the proposed unit is specifically configured so as to deter individuals from inadvertently throwing trash into the ashtray container.
Also, the proposed refuse and ash receptacle unit is provided with a space saving design so as to take up room in an objectionable manner. Furthermore, the proposed refuse and ash receptacle unit is provided with top surface adapted to deter individuals from inadvertently leaving objects thereon. Still further, the proposed unit is provided with integral locking means for reducing the risk of theft thereof. Still further, the proposed unit has built-in ergonomic features for facilitating maintenance and cleaning thereof. Also, the proposed unit is specifically designed so as to be mountable either to a vertical or an horizontal supporting structure.
Furthermore, the present invention provides for a structure that can be adapted with limited modifications to be used either as a trash receptacle for receiving conventional trash or as an ashtray. Thus, the same structure with small modifications can serve either purpose and, hence, relative similar structures can be mounted adjacent one another and destined for separate uses.
In accordance with an embodiment of the invention there is provided a refuse container for receiving refuse, the refuse container being mountable to a stable surface such as a wall or a ground surface, the refuse container comprising an anchoring structure; an anchoring structure-to-stable surface attachment means for solidly attaching the anchoring structure to the stable surface; a protective casing defining an enclosed casing volume, the protective casing also defining a casing aperture for allowing the refuse to be inserted into the casing volume; a casing-to-anchoring structure releasable attachment means for releasably attaching the protective casing to the anchoring structure; an open top refuse receptacle mounted within the casing volume and positioned so as to receive the refuse when dropped into the casing volume from the casing aperture; a theft prevention means for selectively preventing the detachment of the protective casing from the anchoring structure and selectively preventing the withdrawal of the refuse receptacle from the casing volume.
Preferably, the protective casing includes a first casing segment and a second casing segment, the first casing segment and the second casing segment being detachably attached together by a segment attachment means; the theft prevention means includes a releasable locking means for releasably locking together the first casing segment and the second casing segment in a segment locked configuration.
Conveniently, the casing aperture extends through the first casing segment and the casing-to-anchoring structure releasable attachment means cooperates with the second casing segment for releasably attaching the protective casing to the anchoring structure.
Preferably, the anchoring structure defines a generally horizontally extending hooking edge and a generally vertical fastening surface; the second casing segment includes a rear wall; a hooking structure extends rearwardly from the rear wall, the hooking structure being configured, sized and positioned so as to be releasably hookable over the hooking edge part of the anchoring structure; a casing-to-anchoring structure fastening means extends through both the rear wall and the fastening surface for fastening the casing to the anchoring structure when the hooking structure is hooked on the hooking edge, the fastening means being configured so as to be accessible only when the first casing segment is at least partially separated from the second casing segment.
Conveniently, the rear wall has a generally rectangular configuration defining a rear wall upper peripheral edge, a rear wall lower peripheral edge and a pair of opposed rear wall side peripheral edges, the hooking structure extending rearwardly from the rear wall substantially adjacent the rear wall upper peripheral edge;
the casing-to-anchoring structure fastening means including at least one rear wall aperture extending through the rear wall substantially adjacent the rear wall lower peripheral edge; the hooking structure defines a generally horizontally extending first anchoring strip, the first anchoring strip defining the hooking edge; the hooking structure also defines a generally horizontally extending second anchoring strip;
the casing-to-anchoring structure fastening means also includes at least one anchoring strip aperture extending through the second anchoring strip so as to be substantially in register with the at least one rear wall aperture when the hooking structure is hooked on the hooking edge; the casing-to-anchoring structure fastening means further includes a fastening component extending through both the at least one rear wall aperture and the at least one anchoring strip aperture when the casing is fastened to the anchoring structure.
Preferably, the first casing segment and the second casing segment when assembled together cooperate to form a segment guiding means, the segment guiding means allowing the first casing segment and the second casing segment to move relative to each other in a predetermined axial direction while preventing other relative displacements therebetween; the releasable locking means releasably and selectively preventing relative displacement between the first casing segment and the second casing segment along the predetermined axial direction.
Conveniently, the second casing segment defines a bottom wall, the bottom wall extending from the rear wall lower peripheral edge, the bottom wall defining a bottom wall rear peripheral edge merging with the rear wall lower peripheral edge, a bottom wall front peripheral edge and a pair of opposed bottom wall side peripheral edges; the first casing segment defines a front wall, the front wall defining a front wall upper peripheral edge, a front wall lower peripheral edge and a pair of opposed front wall side peripheral edges; the first casing segment also defines a top wall, the top wall extending from the front wall upper peripheral edge, the top wall defining a top wall front peripheral edge merging with the front wall upper peripheral edge, a top wall rear peripheral edge and a pair of opposed top wall side peripheral edges; the first casing segment further defines a pair of side walls, each of the side walls defining a corresponding side wall upper peripheral edge merging with an adjacent top wall side peripheral edge, each of the side walls also defining a corresponding side wall lower peripheral edge merging with an adjacent bottom wall side peripheral edge, each of the side walls further defining a corresponding side wall front peripheral edge merging with an adjacent front wall side peripheral edge; the releasable locking means including a locking lip extending inwardly from the front wall lower peripheral edge and a locking mechanism mounted on the bottom wall adjacent the bottom wall front peripheral edge, the locking mechanism being provided with a locking tongue, the locking tongue being pivotally mounted on the bottom wall so as to selectively pivot between the segment locked configuration whereby the locking tongue abuttingly contacts the locking lip and a segment unlocked configuration whereby the locking tongue clears the locking lip.
In one embodiment of the invention, the top wall is provided with a top wall lip extending substantially downwardly and at an angle from the top wall rear peripheral edge, the top wall and the top wall lip together defining a top wall hooking section, the top wall hooking section being hookingly mounted over the rear wall upper peripheral edge when the first casing segment and the second casing segment are assembled together.
Conveniently, the refuse container further comprises a top wall guiding tongue extending from the inner surface of the top wall, the top wall guiding tongue having a tongue guiding section that extends in a generally parallel and inwardly spaced relationship relative to the top wall lip so as to define a top wall guiding channel therebetween, the top wall guiding channel being configured and sized for substantially fittingly and slidably receiving the rear wall upper peripheral edge.
In another embodiment of the invention, the rear wall is provided with a rear wall recessed section positioned adjacent the rear wall upper peripheral edge, the top wall recessed section defining a rear wall spacing segment and a rear wall abutting segment, the rear wall spacing segment extending substantially inwardly and at an angle relative to an adjacent section of the rear wall, the rear wall abutting segment extending substantially upwardly from the rear wall spacing segment in a generally parallel and inwardly recessed relationship relative to the adjacent section of the rear wall, whereby when the first and second casing segments are assembled, a distal tip of the top wall lip abuttingly contacts the exterior surface of the rear wall spacing segment and the inner surface of the top wall lip abuttingly contacts the exterior surface of the rear wall abutting segment.
Conveniently, each of the side walls is provided with a side wall rear lip and a side wall bottom lip, each of the side wall rear lips extending substantially inwardly and perpendicularly relative to the side wall rear peripheral edge; each of the side wall bottom lips extending substantially inwardly and perpendicularly relative to the side wall bottom peripheral edge; whereby the side wall rear lips and the side wall bottom lips abuttingly contact respectively the rear wall and the bottom wall when the first and second casing segments are assembled together.
Preferably, a lip spacing is provided between adjacent side wall rear lips and side wall bottom lips, the lip spacing being configured and sized so as to allow slidable movement thereinto of the rear wall; whereby when the first and second casing segments are assembled together the inner surface of the side wall rear lips abuttingly contacts the outer surface of the rear wall, the outer surface of the side wall bottom lips abuttingly contact the inner surface of the bottom wall and a segment of the rear wall adjacent each rear wall peripheral edge is inserted between the side wall rear lips and the side wall bottom lips.
Conveniently, a lip abutment rail extends substantially inwardly from both the rear wall and the bottom wall respectively adjacent the rear wall side peripheral edges and the bottom wall side peripheral edges; whereby when the first and second casing segments are assembled together the inner surface of the side wall rear lips abuttingly contacts the inner surface of the rear wall, the outer surface of the side wall bottom lips abuttingly contact the inner surface of the bottom wall and the inner peripheral edge of the side wall rear lips and the side wall bottom lips abuttingly contact the lip abutment rails.
Conveniently, the refuse container further comprises a guiding rod extending from the inner surface of the bottom wall, the guiding rod also extending trough a guiding rod aperture formed in one of the side wall bottom lips; whereby the guiding rod guides the relative movement between the first and second casing segments when the latter are separated from each other. Preferably, the guiding rod defines a guiding rod distal end, the guiding rod distal end being provided with a course limiting means for limiting the relative movement between the first and second casing segments when the latter are separated from each other.
Conveniently, the refuse container further comprises a refuse container releasable mounting means extending from the inner surface of the front wall for releasably mounting the refuse container to the front wall in a spaced relationship relative to the bottom wall. Preferably, the top wall extends generally frontwardly and downwardly in a direction leading from the rear wall upper peripheral edge to the front wall upper peripheral edge.
Conveniently, the refuse container further comprises a lid pivotally mounted to the front wall so as to pivot between a lid closed position wherein the lid extends across the refuse aperture and a lid open position wherein the lid allows the refuse to be inserted through the refuse aperture, the lid being provided with a lid biasing means for biasing the lid towards the lid closed position.
In one embodiment of the invention, the anchoring structure includes an anchoring base and a pair of anchoring posts extending upwardly from the anchoring base, the anchoring strips extending between the anchoring posts; whereby the anchoring base is anchorable to the ground surface using the anchoring structure-to-stable surface attachment means.
In another embodiment of the invention, the anchoring structure includes an anchoring plate and a pair of plate spacing legs extending substantially outwardly from the anchoring plate, the anchoring strips extending from the plate spacing legs; whereby the anchoring plate is anchorable to the wall surface using the anchoring structure-to-stable surface attachment means.